Dear Diary
by tataalicat
Summary: Being the a teenage girl cannot be easy, and when you are Tony and Pepper's 16 year old daughter it makes life even harder. The days of her life wrote down in her diary. Lot's of Tony/Pepper fluff in it too!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: So hey guys! I have seen stuff like this before on other fandoms and thought it was cute, so i though I would give it a try! I hope you guys like this, and be sure to check out my other Tony/Pepper story called Hey There Pepper.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear Diary,

Okay, let's get one thing straight. This is not a diary, it is a journal. Okay? I'm just going to say diary because journal is way too long. Anyway, so hey! My name is Nicolette Anastasia Marie Stark, a.k.a Nikki. Or, sometimes Ana. Anyway, so the last name is pretty big. Stark, as in Stark industries. You have probably heard of my father, Anthony "Tony" Stark. Multi-Millionaire, former playboy, genius, inventor, Iron Man.

Yes, Iron Man. The indestructible super hero. I'm here to tell you that life with a superhero is not all it's cracked up to be. I know that my mom, Pepper Stark, went through a lot when they first got together. I mean yeah, the money is nice. And I mean, come on, having a super hero dad is pretty cool. But honestly, it's a pain at times. Dad will leave in the middle of the night for a mission, and sometimes we won't hear from him for days. Mom cries a lot when he leaves. I know that she fears that he won't come back, and I do too. But I don't let people see me freak out. And besides, I know that he will come back. He always does, I mean, he wouldn't leave mom all alone.

My parents are so in love it's insane sometimes. I have heard the story from Rhodey a couple of times before. I know that dad was a playboy, and then he got kidnapped in Afghanistan, thus Iron Man was born. Mom was his PA, and she loved him for a few years before that. From what I understand, mom was an emotional wreck when he was gone. And then a year later she was almost killed and dad swooped in and got her before she could be hurt. Rhodey says they were arguing, she quit, then they kissed. He said "They looked like two seals fighting over a grape." Yeah, I don't really understand where he came up with that, but whatever. Then dad saved the world with the Avengers, and then two years later I was born!

Well, as of right now dad is on a mission. Mom is cuddled up on the couch watching some sappy love movie. She really misses dad. He has been gone for four days now, I miss him, don't get me wrong, but mom is just a wreck. I know that he will be flying in any day now, and mom will be okay. "

She sometimes worries about me to, I mean the whole "I am Iron Man" thing really puts us all in danger. So far I haven't been kidnapper, but hey, theres always a chance.

Well, it's late, and I am exhausted.

Sincerely,  
Nikki A. M. Stark


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Thanks for the few of you who reviewed! I hope you guys like this chapter! **

* * *

Dear Diary-Journal-thing,

So I guess I should describe myself a little right? I mean I know that you are just a journal, but oh well.

Well, I am about 5'4, 120 pounds. I have my fathers dark hair, his complexion, my mothers blue eyes and her freckles. My favorite color is purple, I love reading, and science is my favorite subject. I'm not a genius, which kinda sucks when your dad is one of the most brilliant minds one earth. My best friends name is Avalon Valentine Barton, daughter of Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff. Also known as Hawkeye and the Black Widow. They work with my Dad. The Avengers! I like them all a lot, they are like my second family really. Anyway, so Avalon hates her first name, so she goes by Valentine, but we just call her Val.

Oh, so dad came home last night. It was very funny this morning when mom woke up, because she discovered dad standing there and watching her from the doorway. Needless to say she was thrilled. I was awake last night, walking around the house because I was bored. JARVIS had informed me that he was approaching. I thought about going to wake mom up, but I knew that this was the first time that she had slept in about three days. I was surprised that she didn't wake up when dad got back, because one of his stabilizers was shot, so he crashed.

Mom is so happy now. It's funny to think that one person can make another person go from depressed to happy in a split second. I slept in today, so when I woke up I was walking to the kitchen, but I had to stop when I saw Mom and Dad standing there. Of course Dad can't cook to save his life, even after being married ten years he is not a very domesticated person. I mean when your rich, who needs to be?

Anyway, so I found them standing out there. Mom was cooking something on the stove, and Dad came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He said something to her, I'm not sure what, but it caused her to grin like an idiot. I just stood there watching for a while. It's crazy to me that she was once his PA, and now she is his wife. I wonder if he thought 26 years ago that they would be here today. Madly in love, married, a kid. Wow, 26 years. I wonder when Mom fell in love with him, and when dad fell for her?

I was telling this to Val the other night. I'm rich, I can have anything I want. But I would trade that a in to have something as beautiful as my parents have. Love. You can't by that, but I know you can pay for it. Paying the price of never being in love or losing the one you love must suck. I wouldn't know, and I hope I won't have to.

And let me tell ya, my father sometimes is not the easiest person to live with. People think that living with a superhero must be some amazing thing, but really it's not. I don't see my dad that often. He's either with the Avengers, on a mission for S.H.E.I.L.D, or locked in his workshop. Sometimes I feel like i ave to wave my hand in front of his face and say, "Hey, remember me? Your kid!" Yeah, not the funnest thing to do.

I don't know how my mom does it honestly. She is a trooper for putting up with this. I mean, I have seen them fight before. Sometimes they argue over Dad almost getting himself killed, I remember one where they were arguing on the balcony when we were at Stark tower once. That's what they do, they fight. They will fight then not speak for days, then one of them, (usually Dad) cracks and apologizes and we go on with our lives like nothing happened. Rhodey said they did that before they were together though, so I guess it's normal.

So tomorrow night I have to attend some party with them. It's some Firefighter benefit thing? I know Val will be there, so it won't be a total loss. But something is special about this party, every time Mom or Dad mentions it, they get this look in their eyes. It's either loving look, or a regretful one. Heck, maybe it's both. I should call Rhodey and find out, because being the nosy teen I am, i have to know!

Me and Val were talking about having hero's, (and assassins) as parents. Val wants to be like them someday, but I don't think the super hero life is for me. I 'm no genius, so i can't invent something. I haven't been trained to kill since I was 5, so I won't be the next Black Widow, I don't have powers like Cap or Thor, and man, I thought i had anger issues until I saw Bruce get mad.

that's another thing about having a hero parent. You always want to impress the world. You're like, "Here I am, and I'm amazing as well!" They set the bar so hard and it's hard to reach. And I feel like if I don't try Iron Man will be disappointed in me, and then Dad will be disappointed in me as well. The same person, but are two people, both disappointed in you. Do you know how that feels? I know he loves me regardless, but that's not the point. It's like I failed him, Rhodey, my mom, myself, the world.

Well, I am going to get some sleep. I'll write tomorrow after the party.

Love,

Nicolette Anastasia Marie Stark xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Diary,

That party was really lame. Well, actually i could have been really fun, but these parties just aren't my thing. Thank the good lord Val was there, i don't know what I would have done without her. She looked really pretty by the way, in her short figure hugging black dress. She really is the spitting image of her mother, and the color black suits her well. She has Natasha's hair, looks, complexion, the only thing she got from Clint is her eyes. I on the other hand wore a dark purple dress that flared out past my waist. Purple, a shock right? What can i say, it's my favorite color! Val and I stayed at the bar most of the time, but it was kind of boring since we aren't old enough to drink. I believe the bartender took pity on us being so out of place, because he made us virgin martini's for free. Clint and Natasha talked to us for a while, mostly about how this party wasn't that great. I think they saw us dying of boredom, and I guess they were to because parties are so not their thing. The Avengers only came because Director Eye patch made them. "For the name." He said.

We walked around for a little while, but we really didn't know anyone there. And since we are children of the Avengers we had to go and shake strangers hands, talk to them and answer all their questions. One woman looked at me and said, "Nicolette dear! I haven't seen you in ages! Do you remember me, I saw you last when you were about three or four!" yes lady, because my three year old brain remembers everything. How could i forget you snotty persona, obnoxious laugh or your 'I'm-better-than-you' attitude? Well I wanted to say that, instead I kindly told her i didn't and walked away.

I really hate people sometimes. This is the another downside of having a hero parent.

Mom and Dad were to engrossed in each other to really mind the other party guest. Mom wore a silky blue backless dress. Dad absolutely adored her tonight. I haven't seen her wear that dress before, the only reason I knew she had it was because I was going to borrow a pair of shoes of hers once, and I saw it in the back of her closet. It so pretty, I wonder why she doesn't wear it more often? I'll never understand her sometimes.

Rhodey also came and talked to us for a few minutes, and I finally found out what The Firefighter Benefit thing and my parents. Apparently Dad asked her dance, an they somehow ended up on the roof. Rhodey didn't see it, but Dad told him that they almost kissed. Almost being the key word. Dad kinda ditched her or something, I'm not really sure. So I don't know if this benefit was a good or bad thing for them. They seemed tonight. I mean Dad couldn't keep his eyes off her.

Sitting in a room full of snotty rich people is not my idea of fun. Val hates it as well, although the only reason her parents and the other Avengers were invited is because, well they are Avengers. They didn't get invited because they are rich like Dad. Val is a great listener and all, but she doesn't understand what it's like to be rich. I have to admit, sometimes it's a real pain. People expect you to be this well mannered, high class person. I mean I know that dad used to go and pick up chicks all the time before Iron Man, but he was rich, he could do it and have class still. Me on the other hand, I don't want to be one of those rich girls who walks out of the house in a 3,000 dollar outfit to go out to a restaurant. That's not me. Don't get it twisted, the money, clothes, food, house and all that is house and I love it.

Honestly though, I prefer being down to earth than being a diva.

This is why I feel like I have disappointed my Dad. I guess he expected to pop out some genius kid who loves to build things and can't live without money and JARVIS. Well, I couldn't live without JARVIS actually. I love JARVIS to much, but that is beside the point. Val all the time tells me she doesn't get it, I have everything I want, why would I want to change a thing? i guess I understand what she means. I mean, her parents are assassins. I see where she would want to change some things up. Dad doesn't kill unless he absolutely needs to. My red-head best friend complains a lot though. I don't mind, but I complain to JARVIS when I want to rant. The computer is a good listener.

So when Happy picked us up, (us being Dad, Mom, Val, Clint, Natasha and I). Steve was going to come with us, but he decided to stay a bit longer. Well we were in the car for about ten minutes and then JARVIS's voice comes through saying, "Sir, director Fury insist that you, Mrs. Romanoff and report to S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters immediately." I was bummed. I would be mad at JARVIS, but I know that it is not his fault. So he and the Avengers are in West Africa on some mission now. Its been about three hours since they left, so I'm guessing they are there by now.

So now I'm sitting in my dress on my bed writing in the journal. I'm getting so tired of this whole leaving and not coming back for days thing. Normally i try not to let it bother me, but sometimes I can't help it. It scares me knowing that he is going to save the world again. I know he can't help it, he is a hero after all, but it gets me down still. I understand Mom so well now. How does she watch the man she loves fly away into the sky, not knowing if she is ever going to get to see him again.

I am tearing up some now. It's because I love my Dad, so much. It doesn't scare me knowing I might not see him again, but what gets to me is the little things. Things like eating breakfast with him in the mornings, watching The Matrix or having a conversation with just looks. No words ever shared. The thing I would miss the most is watching him and my Mom and him sometimes at night, when they don't know I'm there. A lot of people wouldn't think of Dad as a romantic, but he likes cuddling more than Mom does. Watching them at night shows me that love can over power anything, and I would miss that so much if something were to happen to Dad.

Well I guess I should change out of this dress and take my makeup off before I become a hot mess teary train wreck. I can't even imagine mom right about now.

Love,

Nikki xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Dear dumb diary,

We had a talk this morning. Things that I try to avoid when it comes to them. I have good reason though, because talk we had was 'The Talk' and let me tell ya, having my Dad explaining that to me was not very educational. Funny as heck, but I didn't learn anything. Not that I needed to though, because I'm a teenager, who doesn't know this stuff? Anyway, so our talk had to do with the subject of Stark Industries. Normally if I was sucked into these things it was to be the peace maker when they were fighting. Today though we had the, 'your-future' talk. They told me that they were leaving the business to me. I mean I know Dad got it from his Dad, and it only seems right to pass it on to to your kid, but I would run that thing into the ground. I'm no super genius who spends their free time tinkering with things and creating new gadget every day. My IQ isn't off the charts, and I'm sure as heck no super hero. So tell me, what makes them think I'm fit to run this company? You know, I don't even know if it's Mom, it's more or less Dad who wants me to take over.I know I'm smart, but I'm no genius. Don't get me wrong i would love to run it, because that is what we Starks do. But I honestly don't know the first thing about running anything.

Val is really lucky sometimes. Black Widow and Hawkeye make it a point that she doesn't join S.H.E.I.L.D, because who would want their kid in that line of work? They didn't even want a kid. Natasha the Ice Queen didn't even want to be with Clint. Thas a lie, she did but she didn't. "It's our line of work," She said, "I don't want to loose him with that attachment, and who knows how that would affect us in the field." She had once told my Mom this. But as everyone knows things don't always go according to plan. So they became a couple, and one of the first things they said were, "No kids!" Not because they didn't want any, but again, because of the job. Well you can see how that worked out.

I on the other hand were sorta planned. Mom and Dad agreed to have a kid, but not so soon. Well Dad can't keep his hands off her! And thus, I was born! I am now gracing the world with my presence and enchanting everyone I meet! Mom worried though when she found out, because Dad had to open his big mouth with the, "I am Iron Man." thing. I guess though he never thought he would settle down with anyone and have kids, so what did he have to hide? So far nothing has happened. The worst thing ever was people trying to befriend me so they could meet the infamous Tony Stark.

Back to the whole, "I am Iron Man" thing. I really think he thought he would just be single the rest of his life, and never settle down. I was listening to them again, as always. Even Dad said 30 years ago he wouldn't have imagined his life to be like this. He never would have imagined them being together and having a kid. She asked him, "Ever wonder why it happened like it did?" Dad just shrugged.

"Does it ever really happen like it's supposed to?" Dad had stated. I had to agree, one of my favorite stories of all time is Romeo and Juliet. And _nobody _wanted them together. It's just how it works I guess. Does it? Look at me, I'm asking a journal as though you would speak back to me. I could ask JARVIS, but he's a robot. So I don't know how he would answer that. Val and I are both homeschooled at S.H.E.I.L.D, but technically it's JARVIS who is teaching us. My point is we don't go to public school, so meeting guys is not the easiest thing on a regular basis. But it's summer, so who knows? Maybe one of us will have a summer fling. I'm working on persuading Mom and Dad to let us o to the beach for a week. Just me and Val. Of course they went through the, "Daughter of Iron Man, kidnappings." And all those good things! They worry way to much. And even if they let me go, lord knows Dad will hire a freaking security detail to watch us behind my back. I mean I get where they are coming from, there is always evil in the world, and there isn't anything that people can do to totally stop all evil.

I love having fun. Why can't they just see that? Dad doesn't see that, how does he not see that! Wasn't he the guy who loved having fun before Mom, and even after! I am such a free spirit. Sometimes when I'm bored I'll go up to the roof of Stark tower and sit there with my headphones in. Mom found me once up there, laying on the edge with my left arm dangling down. She flipped to say the least, going off about my safety. I'm weird, what can I say? If weirdness was an olypic sport, I'd be doing cartwheels up the podeum to claim my medal. i may not seem like ti at first, but once you get to know me I never stop laughing, I'm a talker, and I have a thing for bright colors. And purple.

Oh, so Stark Expo is coming up. featuring the Avengers and the main event, Iron Man. We are having some party with all of the people involved. The Avengers, a few companies, our sponsers. All that good stuff. I have to go, but I really am thinking about ditching. Mom and me have been having issues lately. She and I got into a fight about me and Val going to the beach. She went off on me about not understanding how serious the situation is. Dad has enemies, I know this. But she can't keep me sheltered forever, I need to go have fun. I have one friend, like seriously Mom, I need to have a life.

She needs to stop holding my hand for my whole life. Honestly. She doesn't understand that I am a free spirit and I need to do some things on my own sometimes. I know that it is dangerous for me, and if I don't have security it makes me very open to being kidnapped, but I am a teenager. Dad understands a bit more than she does. Mom worries. I guess since Dad had a lot of fun he knows that I need some. I'm going to talk to him and see if he can convince her to let me go.

Before I go to sleep, I really want to point out how much I love my family. I may fight with them, but I love them none the less. Rhodey, Steve, Clint, Bruce, Thor. All these guys look after me like my uncles that I never had. Natasha, who I trust with anything. Val, who might as well be my sister. Fury, who gets on my nerves, but I know that he watches out for me, so for that I thank him. He's like that distant cousin that you associate with when their around. Happy, who is one of my best buddies. JARVIS, who is my best friend.

And of course my Mom and Dad, who I love and would die for, and I know they would do the same.

Night :)

Nicolette Anastasia Marie Stark


	5. Chapter 5

Dear diary,

Well, that party was really dumb. Val go sick right before, so she had to go and sleep in my room. And because I "Wasn't allowed to bug her" I couldn't go to my room. So I had to actually attend. I had worn a strapless black and silver dress. The bottom was silky black and started from the center of my ribcage and ended around mid-thigh. The top part was sparkly silver and placed in the center was a flower made of fabric. My hair was tied up in a wispy bun, my dark bangs curled around my face. I paired all of that with a pair of silver heels. I actually looked really good, but I don't see the point in dressing up to impress people that I don't care about. "For the image" is what Mom would say though. I mean, I guess.

Well anyway, so being the teenager I am I became extremely bored at this party. And being me my natural instinct was to go to the roof! I mean we were already on the top floor, so all I really had to do was go on the patio and hang out. There is a little corner that I go to that you can't see from the window, which is good, because I don't want anyone to find me. So when no one was looking I slipped through the glass doors and headed to my hiding place.

The thing is though, when I got there I was in shock. There sat my guitar case, IPod, and my favorite blanket. I about fell on the floor then. I didn't know that anyone knew I hung out there. That was my hiding place, my secret hiding place. Apparently not so secret anymore though. After I got over that shock I walked closer and could see the letters "IM" written on the concrete in red and yellow chalk. Of course it was Dad, I should have known. But how the heck did he know?! Well whatever, I got out of that party. So for the next hour I just sat with my feet hanging off the edge of the building while I played my guitar. Some people would have called me crazy. It was really warm that night, and if Mom wouldn't have freaked out about it I might have slept on the roof.

Then Dad came out and sat beside me. I didn't say anything, neither did he. The only thing he did was pluck my guitar out of my ands and hand me a shirley temple. I looked over at him and found him holding a martini glass. He held it up and I clicked my glass against his. I picked the cherry out of my glass and popped it on my mouth, and I could see Dad swirling his olives around. "Bored?" I had asked.

"Bored as ever, your mother is talking to people who have to do with the company. I figured you'd come out here, and JARVIS knows all if you want to know how I knew you come out here." He had told me.

Thanks JARVIS, ratting me out. Thanks buddy. I guess I can't be to mad though, cause Dad did bring me my stuff. I blew bubbles for a while and Dad just sat there as well. He looked good in his Armani tux. I wondered if Mom knew where he was, or where I was for that matter. I hadn't ever told anyone where my hiding place was, and I can't help but wonder how Dad knew about all of this.

"You don't want to run this company when your older do you?" He asked out of the blue. I kinda just sat there with no response, but he is a genius. "You get that look in your eyes when I talk about it, the 'I-don't-give-a-damn-about-this-look'. It's the look I get when your mother talks about makeup. You don't have if you don't want to, just make sure you marry someone who does." I didn't know if he was joking about the last part, but whatever.

We had a talk, well he did most of the talking, about it. He told me that he was scared when I was bored and that he didn't think he would be a good father and how his Dad pressed the company on him from a young age. I guess that's why I get the choice about it. I don't know, but that's what I'm going with. He honestly thinks that he is a bad father! I get so mad at him sometimes it's ridiculous, and sometimes I want him to quit being Iron Man, but I wish he knew how awesome he was. I love my Dad so much, he gets me like nobody else does.

I'm heading to bed now, oh god, Val probably got all her sick germs all over it. Great, just I need.

- Nikki A.M.S


End file.
